Sasuke itu Ternyata
by xxruuxx
Summary: Pelit bicara, tidak suka manis, penyendiri, arogan dan tidak romantis adalah beberapa hal yang orang-orang ketahui tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, benarkah demikian?/WARN: FEMNARU/#ForSafOnyxDay.


**Disclaimer : All ****chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU,****OOC, GenderSwitch, typos****.**

**Type : OneShot!**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Arigatou.**

Pelit bicara, tidak suka manis, penyendiri, arogan dan tidak romantis adalah beberapa hal yang orang-orang ketahui tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, benarkah demikian?

Naru mendengus kesal karena selama seharian ini Sasuke mengabaikannya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu lebih memilih buku ensiklopedia tebal miliknya ketimbang merespon dirinya. Saat ditanyai pun Uchiha muda itu hanya menjawab seperlunya, tanpa menoleh. Yang mana hal tersebut kian membuat Naru gondok setengah mati. Sungguh, jika saja bisa rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut kebanggaan sang kekasih dan berteriak tepat dihadapan _stoic face_-nya itu.

Namun tentu saja hal itu mustahil bukan? Hhh... padahal ia hanya ingin mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sepertinya Naru sedikit lupa bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, dimana hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kosakatanya yang sangat minim dan singkat.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak Naru. Gadis itu menyeringai kecil seraya memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tengah serius membaca dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Teme?"

"Hn."

"Aku— aku akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain." Ucap Naru dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Tak lupa ia mengubah nada bicaranya yang selalu cempreng menjadi sedikit sendu.

Naru tertunduk, namun diam-diam ia mengamati ekspresi Sasuke dengan intens. Tak sampai satu detik raut wajah kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Sepasang oniksnya bahkan tampak lebih kelam dan menjanjikan sebuah penderitaan tanpa akhir bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naru, masih dengan _death glare_ andalannya tentu saja.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Dari kalangan mana? Akan kubunuh dia." Desis Sasuke dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Tidak sadar jika dirinya telah bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Membuat Naru yang mendengar hal ini dalam hati tersenyum iblis.

**Jadi, siapa bilang Sasuke itu pelit bicara?**

Sasuke memandang Naru risih ketika gadis itu terus-menerus mengunyah manisan tanpa henti. Dilihatnya Naru mulai mengambil manisannya lagi yang entah sudah keberapa dalam lima menit terakhir ini. Nampaknya gadis itu benar-benar menggilai manisan dan segala sesuatu yang berbau manis. Kedua belah pipinya tampak sedikit merona disertai senyum lebar yang kerap melekat pada wajah manisnya selama ia mengunyah. Bahkan kedua matanya pun ikut terpejam seolah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti beranggapan bahwa manisan itu adalah manisan terlezat di dunia. "Mmmm~ manisan ini benar-benar lezaaat!"

Sepasang oniks Sasuke memperhatikan Naru lekat-lekat. Seperti biasa, jika sudah mengunyah manisan atau ramen maka gadis itu pasti akan lupa daratan.

Tiba-tiba Naru merasakan lengan kokoh Sasuke menarik tengkuknya dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik telah meraup bibir ranumnya melalui sebuah ciuman panas. Dapat Naru rasakan lidah Sasuke menginvasi mulutnya dan memindahkan manisan yang tengah ia kunyah ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Puas karena telah mendapat manisan dan menggoda Naru, Sasuke pun melepas ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan Naru dengan wajah semerah tomat favoritnya sambil memandang Sasuke kesal.

"Kau 'kan tidak suka manis teme!" seru Naru protes ketika Sasuke sukses mengambil alih manisan terakhirnya. Padahal itu adalah rasa favoritnya, tapi Uchiha satu itu malah memakan dan mengunyahnya dengan tampang cuek. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Hn."

**Jadi, siapa bilang Sasuke itu tidak suka manis?**

Hening. Hanya suara balikan dari kertas yang tengah Sasuke bacalah yang terdengar di perpustakaan sekolah kala itu. Merasa sedikit aneh, Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis pirang yang kini tengah duduk diam sambil membaca salah satu buku. Aneh, tidak biasanya gadis itu akan bersikap sediam ini. Biasanya tak sampai lima detik membaca pasti gadis itu akan segera jenuh dan langsung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting. Tapi sekarang. . .

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghela napas sejenak. Dalam kamusnya, kata **keheningan** dengan **sang kekasih** tidak pernah berada dalam satu garis, alias tidak akan pernah cocok.

"Kan kemarin kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berisik." Ucap Naru datar seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naru..."

"Hn?"

Cup!

"Aiissshh! Temeee, jangan lakukan ditempat umum!"

"Hn. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak berisik, bukan diam seperti ini. Dasar dobe."

"Apa kau bilang?! Uukh, dasar teme no baka!"

**Jadi, siapa bilang Sasuke itu suka ketenangan?**

Kini Naru berada di kamar Sasuke. Hari ini ia sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk menjenguk sang kekasih yang **katanya** sakit dan tidak bisa datang ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, jika keduanya bertemu mereka pasti akan selalu meributkan tentang suatu hal. Kali ini masalahnya adalah bubur, dimana kekasihnya itu tidak mau memakan bubur yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah meski hanya satu suap saja. Alasannya, ia tidak mau memasukkan makanan lembek dan tidak jelas seperti itu ke dalam mulutnya. Naru kembali memutar otak. Jika terus seperti ini maka penyakit Sasuke tidak akan sembuh-sembuh.

"Teme, aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah. Setidaknya hargailah jerih payahku, satu suaaap saja!"

"Hn."

"Temeee!"

"Tidak."

Naru mendengus kasar. Dasar Uchiha, kenapa mereka semua begitu keras kepala? _Damn Uchiha's pride!_ Rutuk Naru kesal.

"Baik! Jika kau tidak mau memakannya, maka jangan harap aku akan—"

"Suapi."

"Huh?" Naru melongo. Diperhatikannya wajah pucat Sasuke yang kini tampak sedikit merona dibalik buku yang tengah ia baca. Entah merona karena memang ia demam atau karena ia. . . malu(?) Apapun itu, yang jelas ekspresi Sasuke saat ini tampak sangat _cute_ dimatanya.

"Akan kumakan jika kau yang menyuapiku."

**Jadi, siapa bilang Sasuke itu tidak suka dimanja?**

Sumpah demi apapun, Naru benar-benar kesal hari ini. Bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih kesal dari yang biasanya. Alasannya?

Pertama, ia datang terlambat ke sekolah dan harus mendapatkan detensi karena keterlambatannya itu. Kedua, ia lupa membawa PR Kimianya dan mau tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam memberi hukuman. Terakhir, dan yang menurut Naru adalah hal paling buruk dari semua hal terburuk yang terjadi di hari itu adalah Sasuke yang mengabaikannya tepat di hari _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama. Dengan alasan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS tengah menumpuk. _Well_, sempurna sudahlah penderitaannya di hari itu.

Tiba-tiba Naru merasakan sebuah tugingan kecil pada roknya. Membuat ia yang tengah membereskan buku-buku serta peralatan sekolahnya pun teralihkan. Dilihatnya seorang bocah berusia empat tahun yang Naru ketahui bernama Sasori kini tengah menatapnya polos. Sasori adalah adik dari Gaara, bocah cilik itu memang kerap datang ke sekolah bersama supir pribadinya untuk menjemput sang kakak. Naru menunduk perlahan seraya mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Sasori. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap surai kemerahan Sasori lembut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa Saso-kun?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasori langsung menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna biru kehadapan Naru. Membuat gadis Uzumaki itu berkedip bingung karena aksinya barusan yang tergolong tiba-tiba. "Untukku?" tanya Naru memastikan.

Kluk!

Jawab Sasori seraya mengangguk lucu.

Naru mengambil amplop itu dan mengambil sebuah surat yang berada di dalamnya. Dibacanya isi surat itu perlahan hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di keningnya.

**Ke atap sekarang atau kubunuh.**

Tidak perlu menebak dua kali pun Naru sudah tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih tercinta? Segera Naru pun melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasori dan mengecup pipi gembul bocah itu sekilas sebagai _reward_.

BRAK!

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan te—"

Naru tiba-tiba terdiam, rencananya untuk 'menyemprot' habis Sasuke seakan menguap begitu saja. Gadis itu tidak dapat melanjutkan perkatannya lagi. Pasalnya, begitu ia membuka –baca: membanting- pintu atap, bukanlah pemandangan lantai putih serta pagar pembatas seperti yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari di sekolah. Melainkan sebuah taman dengan hiasan lampu-lampu kecil disepanjang pagar pembatas serta kelopak mawar merah yang bertebaran memenuhi karpet merah yang kini ia jejaki. Naru menelusuri setiap jengkal keindahan atap yang kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah taman kecil tersebut. Hingga kemudian safirnya tertumbuk pada satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sasuke. . ." Ya, di ujung sana ia dapat melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri memunggunginya di depan sebuah mimbar kecil.

Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya sejenak terpejam sebelum kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang oniks yang kini tengah menatap Naru intens. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun tercetak diwajah rupawannya. Membuat Naru yang masih berdiri di ujung pintu merona hebat karena aksinya barusan. Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat begitu dewasa dan lembut dimatanya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya memberi isyarat kepada Naru untuk mendekat. Dengan agak kikuk Naru pun menurut dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke—" Bisik Naru saat dirinya telah berada disamping Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya kini digenggam lembut oleh pemuda itu.

"Naru..." Mulai Sasuke dengan suara lirih yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Naru. Membuat jantung gadis tersebut berdebar kencang karenanya. "Uzumaki Naru, kau—" Naru menelan ludah gugup, sungguh baginya ini adalah momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya. Momen-momen dimana Sasuke akan, Sasuke akan me— "Kau **harus** menikah denganku."

GUBRAK!

Seketika Naru dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh pernyataan Sasuke. Kalimat macam apa itu? Ia sudah menahan napas dan berharap akan terjadi sebuah adegan romantis seperti yang sering ia saksikan di drama-drama Korea favoritnya. Tapi kekasihnya yang bodoh ini malah, aiisssh!

Dalam hitungan detik adu mulut pun terjadi antar keduanya. Naru melontarkan serentetan kalimat protes yang mana hal tersebut langsung dipatahkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh sang kekasih.

"Hn, mau dilanjut tidak?" Pasrah, Naru pun mengangguk. Sasuke memerintahkan Naru untuk memejamkan matanya. Kali ini Naru langsung menurut tanpa banyak protes seperti di awal tadi. Membuat Sasuke yang melihat hal ini sedikit tersenyum puas.

"Bukalah." Perlahan Naru membuka kedua matanya. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah benda dingin melingkar dilehernya saat ini. Naru menunduk kecil seraya melihat ke arah lehernya. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung berbandul kristal biru yang berbentuk prisma kini tengah melingkar manis di sana.

"Sasuke, ini—" Ucap Naru dengan nada terkejut, senang, terharu dan berbagai perasaan lain yang kini tengah membuncah dihatinya. Yaaah, siapa sangka Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan arogan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"_Happy first anniversary."_

**Jadi, siapa bilang Sasuke itu tidak bisa romantis?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

"Sasuke, semua ini kau yang mempersiapkannya?" tanya Naru saat dirinya dan Sasuke tengah duduk santai di atas kursi yang telah dipersiapkan sambil menikmati matahari senja di atas atap.

"Hn, menurutmu?"

"Tapi, kau bilang tugas-tugas OSIS-mu menumpuk."

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyesap teh hangatnya sejenak.

"Lalu?" desak Naru penasaran. Dapat Naru lihat kedua ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah seringai yang mengerikan. Membuat ia jadi merinding sendiri karena hal ini. Satu hal yang Naru ketahui. Apapun yang menjadi jawaban Sasuke, pastilah mengandung sebuah penderitaan bagi orang lain di dalamnya.

-Diruang OSIS-

Terlihat Kiba, Chouji dan Lee tengah mengatur napas mereka yang terputus-putus. "Aku. . . hah. . . benar-benar. . . hah . . . tidak kuat. . . hah. . . lagi. . . haaaah!"

"Hah. . . hah. . . kau . . . hah. . . benar . . . Kiba."

"Aku lapaaar!"

Shikamaru yang berada disudut ruangan hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan kembali menekuni tugas **seseorang**. Namun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena nasibnya jauh lebih baik dibanding mereka. Walau sebenarnya ada segelintir rasa miris juga saat melihat Chouji, Kiba dan Lee yang menjadi korban terparah dari kesadisan Sasuke hanya untuk mencapai tujuan sang ketua OSIS itu. "Hoaahhmm... mendokusei."

Tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berada, Gaara dan Neji tetap duduk tenang dan berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Nampaknya kedua pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam sambil menggeluti dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja masing-masing.

Sementara Sasori. _Well_, bocah cilik itu kini tengah sibuk mengulum lolipop besar miliknya di atas kursi Sasuke dalam diam. Kedua kaki mungilnya yang belum bisa mencapai lantai ia ayunkan dengan ringan ke depan dan ke belakang. Tak jarang hazel besar miliknya akan melirik ke arah sang kakak dan para anggota OSIS lainnya yang kini menjadi korban kesadisan Sasuke dengan tatapan polos.

"Olang dewasa itu. . . aneh."

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca and Happy SasufemNaru Day~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? :3**


End file.
